Seiko's Last Visit
by JuggernautTheDancingHobo
Summary: Seiko needs to wrap up a few things before she moves on.


One month had passed since they escaped. Ayumi, Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Satoshi. One month of pure sadness, and mourning. Which other people found weird, as the very existence of the five people who had died in Heavenly Host had been wiped from everyone's memory. Everyone, except for the five who escaped. In that month, Naomi had spent a lot of the nights awake, thinking about what had happened. What she had done... to Seiko... She still couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true... Could it? But the evidence was right there! On that camera! As Naomi thought about it. She slowly realized for the first time, that they weren't the only victims. 'What about all of the other people that died in there? They've been wiped from everyone's memory too!' Naomi thought. Feeling a single tear run down her cheek as she sat in bed, staring at the ceiling.  
She didn't even know those people's names! They're entire memory had been wiped from EVERYONE'S minds, at least Seiko and the others still had a small group of people that remembered them...

Naomi stared at the ceiling, her mind going blank as tears came to her eyes. She sniffled, and another few tears rolled off of her cheek. She let out a soft sob, whiping her hand across her face, getting rid of the tears. She let out one more soft cry. "... Seiko..." She says quietly through the tears, she had done this pretty much every night, though this night, something had changed, something was different. Naomi gasped as her room suddenly got colder. Uncomfortably colder. Naomi sniffled and pulled up her sheets to get away from the sudden chill. She shuffled in the bed until she was comfortable. She figured she had tortured herself enough tonight, and she'd better just go to sleep.

Naomi was about fall asleep when a cold yet soft hand grasped her exposed arm. She gasped and jerked away, turning around quickly to see the rest of the room. Naomi didn't know what she would see, but what she got was far better than she could have expected. Naomi's eyes widened, and she sat up from the bed in one swift motion.

That face, the face in the darkness, it was none other than Seiko's! Naomi was extremely happy, she jumped towards Seiko and hugged her. Seiko's touch was extremely cold, yet soft. Seiko hugged back tightly, laughing quietly. Naomi backed up, looking her friend in the face, despite Seiko obviously being a ghost, she, like Naho, still looked real. Seiko looked Naomi in the eyes, smiling softly.

"I'm glad you made it out, Naomi..." She spoke quietly, so no one else could possibly hear her.

"Seiko... Please... Forgive me." Naomi begged, dropping on to her knees, looking up to Seiko. "For what... for what I did... to you." She said, sobbing.

"Naomi... Naomi stop crying... Please, it hurts me to see you so sad..." Seiko said, kneeling down to Naomi's level, and brushing a few tears off of Naomi's face.

"I'm so sorry Seiko... I'm so sorry..." Naomi once again broke down.

"Friend... There's nothing to be sorry about... You weren't yourself, you were being possessed." Seiko tried to reason with Naomi.

"Y-you're not mad?" Naomi asked, sniffling, and wiping tears away.

"No..." Seiko whispered, smiling weakly.

"Then... why have you come?" Naomi asked, with shaky breathing. "And how have you come? I thought that spirits were stuck in Heavenly Host!"

"Once you guys destroyed it, all of our spirits were sent back to the real world." Seiko said happily.

"So... why have you come to me?" Naomi asked, her voice full of love, and excitement.

"All five of us have to do certain things to lay our souls to rest so we can pass on to Heaven." Seiko admitted, she slowly walked to the bed, her shoes made no noise as they connected with the hard wood floor.

"Oh?" Naomi said, sitting down on the bed with Seiko.

"Morishige had to find Mayu's spirit, and confess his love to her..."

"Oh, I always knew he loved her!" Naomi giggled, she had almost forgotten the situation.

"Mayu had to do the same to Morishige, and when they both confessed, they passed on..."

"Oh... Well I imagine they're having a romantic time in the afterlife..." Naomi giggled a bit, totally forgetting the situation, now, she was just talking with her friend.

"Yeah... Ms. Yui had to track down her old boy friend, and get a first kiss from him..." Seiko said, now blushing.

"Oh... Well I imagine he's got a pleasant surprise when he found out he kissed a ghost..." Naomi said, smiling.

"Yeah..."

"And what do you have to do? Seiko...?" Naomi said, noticing to light red blush on the ghost's face.

"I... I... I have to... I have to confess... something to you..." Seiko said, her face now fully red.

"Oh?" Naomi let out, she had a slight idea of what it could be, but she never thought that Seiko was... was a lesbian... no, no it couldn't be, she had asked out both Yoshiki,  
and Satoshi on multiple occasions. She even cried to Naomi when they both turned her down... each time.

"I... I... Iloveyou!" Seiko quickly spits out. Naomi almost didn't understand what she had said, but she could tell, from the look on Naomi's face, that she had understood.

"Naomi... I didn't know you... were les... Lesbian..." Naomi said, slightly uncomfortable, she had never been in the presence of someone who was openly gay to her.

"I'm... I'm actually bi..." Seiko peeped, making herself as small as possible... blushing madly. The room was uncomfortably quiet for a few moments, with both Seiko and Naomi shifting uncomfortably.

"D-do you have to pass on now?" Naomi asked, now realizing the gravity of the situation. THIS was the last time she'd see Seiko in her life, until she died, and passed like Seiko did, Oh how she hoped Seiko didn't forget about her by then.

"That's... not all I need to do to pass..." Seiko admitted, embarrassed beyond belief.

"What then? I'll help you do anything Seiko, you mean the world to me..." Naomi says quietly.

"Before I say this, I must ask, do... do you by any chance l-"

"Love you back?" Naomi said, slightly afraid to be right.

"Well... yeah..." The ghost gal said quietly.

"I... I don't know... You know I'm... I'm not... that type... But, for you... I'm a bit confused..." Naomi trailed off, staring at Seiko. Her eyes shined in the limited light that entered the room through the window. Seiko looked worried.

"Well... about the other thing I need to do to pass... my f-first kiss..." Seiko looked scared.

"Oh... Well... Seiko... can we just... talk for a bit... if this is the last time we get to talk-"

"We'll be able to talk again Naomi, I'll make sure of it!" Seiko said, grinning cockily.

"Oh hush you, you just want to get straight to the kiss!" Naomi said a bit louder than she probably should have.

"You know it, sexy!" Seiko laughed, Naomi felt her heart skip a beat, whenever Seiko use to do this sort of thing, Naomi always shrugged it off, but now that she knows that it's meant in a true way, it meant so much more to her.

"Seiko... keep it quiet..." Naomi whimpered.

"So... about the kiss..." Seiko said after a few long moments of silence. Naomi jumped, turning to Seiko with a determined look on her face.

"Of course I'll do it... I just need a few more minutes with you before I won't see you again for a long... long time..." Naomi said, trailing off at the end, realizing how lucky she really was to be talking to her friend one more time.

"You know... I think this would be easier if you just stripped right now!" Seiko said, Naomi could tell that she was joking, but she had a feeling that if Naomi agreed, she'd go along with it.

"Seiko... N-no!" Naomi said, wrapping her arms around her breasts, covering them from the pleading eyes of the ghost right in front of her. Naomi had a red tint on her face, and she could no longer look Seiko in the eyes without feeling funny.

"Hehe, Naomi, you look so cute when you're flustered..." Seiko trailed off, she looked slightly sad. "Naomi, can you promise me something?"

"Yes, Seiko, anything." Naomi said, still avoiding Seiko's gaze, and still as red as a cherry.

"Tomorrow, after I'm gone... Tell Mochida you're feelings..." Seiko said, with a sad smile on her face.

"I don-"

"Promise me! Please!" Seiko begged.

"I... Ok..." Naomi said, defeated, knowing she now HAD to keep the promise.

"Thank you Naomi, my best wishes go to you and Mochida's future children!" Seiko said devilishly, with a sly grin on her face.

"S-Seiko!" Naomi expressed, now fully red once again. The thought of doing... that with Satoshi had been something she'd thought about a lot recently.

"Hahahahahahh..." Seiko's laugh slowly trails off, until she's staring at Naomi's lips. "Are... are you ready?"

"I... I think so..." Naomi said, slightly afraid of what was about to happen.

"Okay then... Just lean in Naomi... and..." Seiko said, slowing down once she saw Naomi leaning in for the kiss. Seiko's heart could have stopped had she not been dead. It was at this point that Seiko just couldn't help herself, she lunged towards Naomi, wrapping her arms around the taller young woman. Naomi grunted when she felt the cold chill brought on by Seiko's grasp.

Their lips met, Seiko's were so cold and soft, which made Naomi's just so warm in comparison. Naomi thought a small peck was enough, and tried to pull away, but was stopped by her ghostly friend, holding her in place. Seiko had her eyes closed tightly, and a red tint across her cheeks, while Naomi had wide eyes, and was also blushing.  
She was frantically trying to pull away, trying to yell at Seiko, but was muffled by the kiss. Naomi eventually gave up after a few long moments, and just slowly closed her eyes. Seiko slowly slid a hand down Naomi's back, who protested the entire time, and got to her rump, and gave it a light grab.

Naomi could feel Seiko trying to turn the kiss into a French kiss, but decided that that would be going to far. Finally, Naomi had gathered enough strength to push Seiko off of her. Seiko tried to reconnect the kiss, but to no avail, Naomi gasped for air.

"S... Seiko..." Naomi said, completely embarrassed. She didn't even want to show her face to Seiko.

"Naomi... You were... better than I expected..." Seiko announced, loudly. Prompting Naomi to frantically shush her, not wanting her parents to hear any of this.

"Seiko... how long until..." Naomi let out, not wanting her best friend to faze out of existence just yet.

"I... I can feel it happening right now... I love you Naomi." Seiko announced, slowly fizzling out of vision.

"I love you too Seiko, I'm going to miss you..." Naomi said quietly, as Seiko quickly got in one more peck on the lips right before she completely disappeared. "Don't go..." Naomi let out, but it was too late, and received no response. Naomi thought she was going to burst into tears again, but... but no, she felt... happy? She now knew that Seiko and the others were safe in a great place, a place that Naomi and the others will one day go to reunite with all of them. It was the first time she had been happy since the night they did the Sachiko Ever After charm, and it had to be the best feeling she'd felt in a long, long time.

Naomi slumped back into the covers, as the room slowly went back to being warm, and she went to sleep, with a small smile on her faced. With only one thought on her mind. Keeping that promise to Seiko. Tomorrow, after school, she'd tell Satoshi what she felt about him...


End file.
